Electrical drive devices are used, for example, in the form of electric auxiliary drives in the automation and household appliances industries as well as in rail vehicle technology, automobile technology and aeronautics. In said drive devices, the electric drive motor is connected to a motor converter which is controlled by a converter control. The motor converter is fed by a voltage source and a back-up capacitor. The drawback is that such drive devices have high interference emissions which cause more and more problems in many areas of use.